Broken Soul
by Reyna Bee
Summary: Barangkali ini hanya sebuah kisah tentang kehidupan yang bernama 'keluarga'. Tentang kisah keluarga Wu yang telah hancur. Dan bisakah sesuatu yang telah hancur burai itu tetap disebut 'keluarga'—yang merupakan satu kesatuan? Atau bisa jadi ini adalah sebuah penjara berisi orang-orang yang tak pernah saling memahami? [ChanBaek. slight! TaoRis etc] GS. INCEST. Inspirated by Kris.


**Broken Soul**

**.**

**Disclaimer: This fanfic is mine and EXO's belong to The God**

**.**

**Genre: Family-life, Romence, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, etc.**

**.**

**Warning: GS, OOC, typos, incest, sad story etc.**

**.**

**Rated: T+ (maybe)**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Wu Yifan**

**Wu Zitao**

**Wu Luhan **

**Wu Chanyeol**

**Wu Baekhyun**

**Wu Sehun**

**And other EXO's**

**.**

**Pair: ChanBaek and other inside**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Barangkali ini hanya sebuah kisah tentang kehidupan yang bernama 'keluarga'. Tentang kisah keluarga Wu yang telah hancur. Dan bisakah sesuatu yang telah hancur burai itu tetap disebut 'keluarga'—yang merupakan satu kesatuan? Atau bisa jadi ini adalah sebuah penjara berisi orang-orang yang tak pernah saling memahami?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A fanfiction story inspirated by 'Kris' rumor.**

"**Broken Soul"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seorang namja bertubuh jangkung tampak menunduk memunguti serpihan kaca yang bertebaran di lantai. Dengan perlahan dibersihkannya serpihan-serpihan yang menutup sebuah kertas foto yang nyaris robek dibawah sana. Tangannya bergerak mengambil kertas foto itu. Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya. Dipandanginya foto itu terus menerus. Seakan dengan memandangnya saja seluruh rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya akan hilang._

_Tes..._

_Setetes air mata itu turun menjatuhi foto. Wajah sang istri nampak basah tertimpa tetesan air matanya yang menyedihkan. Ia mengelusnya perlahan dan mengecup wajah sang istri. Lalu bergantian keempat anaknya satu persatu._

"_Sungguh... Aku sangat mencintai kalian. Aku menyesal."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara hujan deras beserta angin kencang yang terdengar dibalik tirai jendela seakan menjadi sesuatu yang tak terwujud dan tak terbentuk. Suara-suara ribut dari luar itu bahkan tak akan pernah menghalangi bunyi pecahan, tamparan, dan bantingan yang terus menerus terdengar dari dalam rumah mewah berlantai tiga di kawasan Cheongdam tersebut.

Seorang yeoja bermata panda nampak berlarian histeris, mencoba menahan namja jangkung yang kini tengah menyeret kopernya menuju pintu.

"Gege... hiks... aku mohon... hiks... jangan pergi! Kajimaaa!" tangisnya dengan memohon-mohon.

Kris, namja tersebut, hanya bisa menepis tangan sang istri dengan kasar. "Tidak! Aku harus pergi!"

Zitao menggeleng dalam tangisnya. "Hiks... aniyaaa... hiks... Mengapa kau harus pergi? Hiks... aku tak mengerti alasanmu."

CRAANG...

Sebuah vas yang terletak di ujung laci itu jatuh menjadi serpihan tak berbentuk. Seluruh bunga-bunga mekar yang ada di dalamnya berhamburan tak menentu. Seakan tak memiliki arah dan kehilangan jiwa. Sama seperti wanita itu yang terus menangis meronta dibalik rasa sakitnya.

"Jawab aku gege! Apa aku kurang sempurna untukmu?!" teriaknya sedih.

Kris mengacuhkannya. Langkahnya terasa lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dan mulut si namja dingin itu tetap bungkam.

"Jebaaal... jawab aku! Hiks... apa kau tak mencintaiku? Apa selama ini aku mengecewakanmu? Kau tak bisa pergi tanpa alasan seperti ini!" Zitao meronta. Terus menggenggam tangan suaminya dengan tubuh gemetaran. Tubuhnya merosot di lantai. Seakan seorang hamba tengah memohon pada Tuhannya.

Kris menepis tangannya kembali. "Aku harus pergi Tao-ya!"

"Kau mau kemana?! Hiks... kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja! Bagaimana denganku? Dan anak-anak? Apa kau tidak memikirkan kami semua?! Gege dengarkan aku!"

DUAGH...

Kris mendorong tubuh Zitao hingga ia terhempas pada dinding tembok dan menangis disana. Mencengkeram dadanya erat-erat menahan rasa sesak yang begitu menyakitkan di relung hatinya.

Kris menatapnya dengan mata memerah. Namun, ia tetap melangkah sambil menarik kopernya menembus hujan deras di luar sana. Zitao terlonjak dan segera berlari mengejar namja jangkung tersebut. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan guyuran hujan yang begitu membekukan tubuhnya. Tapi Kris sudah terlanjur masuk di dalam mobil picasso-nyo.

Zitao menjerit dengan amat keras. Menyuarakan seluruh jeritan luka di hatinya. Kris terlalu tuli untuk mendengar itu semua. Zitao menggedor keras kaca mobilnya. Kris kembali mengabaikannya. Mobil itu melaju semakin kencang meninggalkan Zitao sendirian dengan air hujan yang terus menemaninya. Juga tetesan air mata yang turun bercampur dengan dinginnya hujan tak berperi itu. Menyisakan rasa pilu dan sakit tersendiri.

"Hiks... Gege... Kau jahaaattt!" tangisnya di bawah hujan.

Zitao terdiam sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang dingin. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah tanah yang basah. Dan ia menangis sepuasnya disana. Menumpahkan seluruh rasa pilu dan sesak yang membanjir di hatinya yang terdalam.

"Eomma!"

Suara pekikan itu muncul tiba-tiba. Seorang yeoja berwajah manis dengan payung di atasnya berjongkok untuk memeluk sang eomma yang tengah menangis. Mereka berpelukan sambil menukar tangis bersama-sama.

"Eomma hiks... hiks... ayo kita masuk ke dalam!"

Zitao menggeleng lemah tanpa menatap wajah sang putri.

"Tapi eomma bisa sakit..."

Zitao tak menggubris dan kembali menumpahkan tangisannya. Putrinya menatap dengan pilu.

"Eomma, sekali saja hiks... dengarkan perkataanku! Aku mohon!"

"Gege... hiks..." ratap sang eomma pilu. Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya menahan rasa dingin yang menjalar. Wajahnya pucat seperti orang tak bernyawa.

"Biarkan saja appa pergi! Biarkan saja! Namja brengsek itu memang tak bertanggung jawab! Hiks... biarkan saja!" tangisnya pecah.

Zitao memeluk tubuh putrinya dan menangis bersama. Seakan hujan tak berarti apa-apa sebanding rasa sakit yang mereka alami saat ini. Putrinya mengulurkan tangan pada sang eomma, dan kemudian mengajaknya masuk perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di balik tirai jendela itu, seorang namja jangkung menatap kejadian tersebut sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Matanya nampak memerah menahan tangis. Ia berbalik untuk turun menuju lantai dasar. Namun, langkahnya terhenti tatkala melihat adiknya yang berusia 12 tahun tengah berdiri mematung di luar kamar seakan shock dengan kejadian yang terjadi barusan.

Chanyeol—namja itu, memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang adik setelah sebelumnya menghapus kasar air matanya yang merembes.

"Sehun, cepatlah tidur. Ini sudah malam."

Namja kecil itu tak bergeming. Masih terus memandangi kakak perempuan dan ibunya yang saling berpelukan menahan tangis.

"Appa benar-benar pergi, huh," desisnya dingin.

Chanyeol menatap adiknya pilu. Dengan lembut disentuhnya kedua pundak si adik dan berusaha tersenyum. "Cepatlah tidur. Jangan memikirkan hal yang lain dulu. Besok pagi kau harus sekolah."

Sehun menepis tangan Chanyeol kasar dan segera beranjak menuju kamarnya dengan satu bantingan keras. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia mendekat ke arah kamar adiknya berusaha membukanya. Sayangnya kamar itu di kunci. Chanyeol menyerah dan berbalik menuruni tangga menghampiri kakak perempuan dan ibunya yang masih sesenggukan di depan pintu rumah. Meratapi kepergian tulang punggung mereka.

Chanyeol terdiam mematung menyadari air matanya turun mengalir membasahi pipi. Ia ingin mendekat untuk menghibur sang eomma. Tapi hatinya terlalu sakit untuk sekedar melakukan itu.

Wu Luhan, kakak perempuannya juga masih terus menangis sembari memeluk erat ibu mereka. Chanyeol sangat tahu posisinya. Ia sedikit merasa tak pantas untuk melakukan itu. Sungguh, dalam hatinya ia ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Luhan. Tapi kembali hatinya merasa kurang pantas. Ia harus tahu diri. Ia hanya seorang anak angkat di keluarga ini.

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar. Kemudian berbalik menaiki tangga sembari menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada kamar adik perempuannya. Chanyeol terdiam di depan kamar itu sebelum mmemberanikan diri mengetuk pintu itu perlahan.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur," gumamnya lirih.

Tak ada sahutan.

Chanyeol memaksakan diri mendorong pintu hingga persegi kayu bermerk itu terbuka perlahan menampakkan sesosok yeoja berparas sempurna tengah menatap hampa langit-langit kamarnya sembari mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Ia sedikit melirik menyadari seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Jangan menggangguku," gumamnya ketus.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Baek, bisakah kau mendengarkanku sekali ini saja?"

Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas dan kembali menatap langit kamarnya. "Tidak!"

Chanyeol merasa amarahnya naik. Ia bergerak mendekat pada adiknya dan menarik keluar earphone yang menutup telinganya.

"Aku bilang jangan menggangguku!" teriaknya marah.

Chanyeol menghempaskan earphone itu ke lantai. "Jangan berpura-pura! Kau sudah mendengar semuanya kan?! Appa pergi! Sekarang kau senang eoh?"

Baekhyun menatapnya sebal. "Lalu kenapa? Aku tak peduli padanya! Terserah apa yang ingin dilakukannya! Biarkan saja dia tak kembali!"

"Bisakah kau jaga ucapanmu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sekarang cepatlah turun. Eomma sedang bersedih. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja? Kau sangat menyayangi eomma kan? Sekalipun dia bukan ibu kandungmu?"

"Baekhyun!"

"Wae? Kau sudah merasa kalau kau bukan anak kandungnya? Kau sudah sadar? Baguslah kalau seperti itu!"

"Baek—"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kan? Kau merasa tersakiti?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Aku tahu sejak dulu kau tak pernah menganggapku sebagai kakakmu."

Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya seakan telinganya tuli. Ia berusaha menghiraukan Chanyeol yang masih berucap panjang lebar. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol lelah dan menyerah. Kemudian beranjak pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat malam.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun menangis. Air matanya berjatuhan membasahi pipi berisinya. Tak ada suara tangis dan isakan. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan seluruh rasa sakit hatinya dengan sebuah keheningan.

Baginya rumah ini adalah sebuah penjara. Bertahun-tahun ia hidup disini. Tapi tak ada sedikit pun hal yang bisa disebut sebagai cinta. Tak ada yang nyata. Hanya sebuah kebohongan. Setiap malam ia selalu mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya, kabar-kabar miring mengenai perselingkuhan ayahnya, juga berbagai bunyi makian dan siksaan. Belum lagi kehidupan persaudaraannya yang tak pernah akur. Mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang kebetulan tinggal bersama.

Luhan adalah seseorang yang sibuk. Ia bekerja sebagai reporter muda di usia dua puluhnya saat ini. Kepindahannya di luar Seoul memang kerap kali membuat hubungannya dengan keluarga merenggang. Ia hanya sering pulang di akhir bulan dan kemudian ia akan mengurung diri di kamar seharian bila sedang berada di rumah.

Kakak keduanya adalah Chanyeol—yang sangat misterius baginya. Baekhyun tak pernah benar-benar mengenalnya. Belasan tahun mereka hidup bersama tapi bahkan untuk saling menyapa satu sama lain itu sangat jarang terjadi karena kondisi keluarga mereka yang tak pernah baik. Juga kenyataan bahwa belasan tahun silam Baekhyun menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar dari mulut ibunya bahwa Chanyeol bukan kakak kandungnya. Chanyeol ditemukan di depan rumah mereka beberapa bulan sebelum Baekhyun lahir. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol bukan kakak kandungnya membuat Baekhyun menjauhinya.

Lalu Sehun lahir ketika Baekhyun berumur lima tahun. Lahirnya seorang Wu Sehun di rumah megah itu membawa sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak bertahan lama. Karena setelah itu kedua orang tuanya kembali bertengkar bahkan untuk masalah sepele yang tak penting. Hal itu membuat Sehun yang masih kecil selalu tertekan dan tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang berhati dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

Baekhyun menatap foto keluarganya dan menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah satu tahun pertahanannya kembali luntur. Ia kembali menjadi seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena kehilangan batang lolipopnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma harus segera berganti baju. Jika tidak eomma bisa sakit," Luhan menatap sedih ibunya. Berharap sang ibu akan menuruti keinginannya. Tapi Zitao tak menggubrisnya. Pandangan yeoja panda itu telah kosong. Seluruhnya hampa. Hanya air mata merembes yang tersisa dari seluruh perasaan hancurnya.

Luhan terdiam. Air matanya meluruh. "Eomma—" desaknya.

"Gege... hiks... hiks..." tangis Zitao kembali pecah.

Luhan menatapnya sendu dan memeluknya erat. "Semua orang bersedih eomma. Tapi... hiks... pikirkan dirimu juga. Kau tak bisa seperti ini. Aku mohon."

Suara derap langkah lembut terdengar tiba-tiba menusuk keheningan di antara isak tangis mereka. Luhan mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah berjalan mmendekati.

"Noona, gantilah bajumu," ucapnya lembut.

Luhan mengangguk cepat. Ia beranjak menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung menatap ibunya yang terus terisak dalam pedih.

"Eomma..." lirihnya.

Zitao tak menggubris. Terus mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh yang menggigil. Bersamaan dengan itu air matanya terus merembes.

"Eomma..." lirih Chanyeol lagi. Betapa sakit hatinya melihat ibu yang sangat disayangiya terus menumpahkan air mata.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol bersimpuh di hadapan Zitao dan memeluk erat lutut milik ibunya. Matanya memanas dan seluruh air matanya berjatuhan di atas kulit mutiara ibunya.

"Mianhae hiks... mianhae..." ratapnya sedih. "Aku tak pernah bisa menjaga appa dengan baik sehingga appa meninggalkan eomma... hiks... Maafkan aku yang sangat bodoh ini."

"Chan—yeol.. hiks... Chan hiks..."

"Eomma, maafkan aku..." tangis Chanyeol pecah bersamaan dengan tangis Zitao. Mereka berbagi tangis bersama. Menumpahkan seluruh rasa sakit dan kekecewaan bersama. Saling berpelukan erat dibalik dingin hujan yang mengguyur di luar sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap malas Kai yang tengah mengepulkan asap rokok di sampingnya. Ia tak pernah menyukai bau asap rokok. Tapi namja berkulit tan itu selalu berhasil mengganggunya dengan kepulan asap yang dihempaskan ke wajahnya.

"Apa kau senang?" sindirnya pada Kai.

Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku masih punya satu kotak. Mau mencoba?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

"Kau terlalu penakut."

Baekhyun mendengus dan segera menyambar tasnya. "Aku harus pulang Kai. Ini sudah malam. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu menghabiskan rokok-rokok itu?"

"Oh, maaf. Aku kurang peka. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau sendiri tadi yang bilang tak ingin berlama-lama di rumah."

"Dan siapa pula yang ingin menginap di apartement-mu yang menjijikkan ini?"

Kai menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Kajja."

Kai menarik Baekhyun cepat. Membawanya menuju motor di basement. Kemudian mengantarnya pulang dengan segera.

"Terima kasih, Kai."

"Ye, tentu saja."

"Cepatlah pergi. Aku ingin tidur."

Kai terkekeh "Baiklah sampai jumpa, Byun."

Baekhyun mengulum senyum pada sahabatnya. Pelan-pelan ia berbalik menuju gerbang rumahnya yang menjulang tinggi bak tembok istana. Jemari lentiknya tergerak untuk mendorong gerbang itu. Pemandangan yang tak biasa terjadi di rumahnya. Butuh waktu beberapa lama bagi Baekhyun untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi ketika beberapa barang berharganya tergusur di luar rumah.

Baekhyun menjerit dan berlarian ke dalam rumah. Tampaklah beberapa pria bertubuh kekar tengah mengacak-acak seluruh isi rumah istananya yang teramat megah. Mata Baekhyun memerah dan air matanya mengalir turun.

Ada apa? Baekhyun terus menjerit dalam hati.

Baekhyun berlari berusaha mencari ibu dan saudaranya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti oleh salah seorang pria yang mencengkeram tangan mungilnya.

"Apa yang kalian mau?! Pergi dari rumahku sekarang juga!"

"Apa kau bilang? Hahaha..." tawa si pria bertato itu terdengar melecehkan. "Rumahmu? Kau tidak salah bicara?"

Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka. Apanya yang salah? Rumah ini memang rumahnya. Toh, bertahun-tahun ia memang tinggal disini. Harusnya pertanyaan itu untuk mereka. Seenaknya saja merusak isi rumah orang.

Pandangan Baekhyun tertuju ke arah Luhan yang nampak menuruni tangga dengan lunglai. Kerutan di dahinya kembali nampak tatkala melihat koper-koper besar yang diseret kakaknya menuruni tangga.

"Eonie...?" Baekhyun berucap tak percaya.

Luhan menunduk, menahan isakannya agar tak terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Eonie! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!"

"Baek—"

"Rumah ini disita. Appa terlibat banyak utang gelap," suara berat seseorang menginterupsinya tiba-tiba. Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri di sisi ruangan dengan menggendong tas ransel besarnya di punggung. Sementara kedua tangannya mendorong kursi roda ibu mereka yang menatap dengan pandangan kosong tak berdaya.

Baekhyun merasakan air matanya merembes membasahi pipi. Sungguh, cobaan apalagi ini? Setelah ibu mereka, Zitao, dinyatakan terkena gangguan jiwa beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang rumah mereka akan disita.

"Tidaaak! Hiks... hiks..." jeritnya histeris. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Kau dengar sendiri kan bocah?! Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan, Zitao, Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak percaya. Lalu Sehun yang tampak membawa ranselnya dengan lesu. Ia terisak dan tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai ketika melihat ransel-ransel itu.

"Tidaaaakk hikss..."

_Semua telah hancur._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mau lanjut atau tidak? Tergantung kalian.**

.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari rumor Kris yang tengah beredar. Jujur Reyn sangat sedih sekaligus kecewa dengan ini semua. Sampai saat ini bahkan masih kecewa. :( buat Kris biased tetep semangat ya! Keep smile :) semua kan indah pada waktunya :') be strong for EXO.

Reyn tahu pasti kalian sediiiih bangeeet. Reyn juga :') tapi harus semangat yaa! Apapun itu keputusannya! Harus bisa ikhlas.

.

Untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan ff Reyn yang lain. Reyn minta maaf banget kalau belum sempet update. Sekali lagi Reyn minta maaf, karena mood menulis Reyn setelah kasus Kris agak buruk. Tapi tenang saja ne, mood Reyn sekarang sudah kembali kok :D dan ch 4 sudah selesai :)))

Oya ff ini sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa sedih Reyn gegara Kris. Inilah ff yang terbersit ketika kasus Kris terjadi sepulang Reyn dari Dieng (kaget bgt pulang2 jam 11 malem buka tweet isinya kris semua :(.

Hehe... dibaca ne :) dan untuk ff lain sekarang Reyn udah bisa nemuin inspirasi lagi kok :D cos bagi Reyn EXO always OTP12 :D

**Your Child** akan update kamis besok. Insya Allah... ditunggu ya :)

FF lain menyusul...

**NB**: FF ini hanya sekadar wujud rasa sakit hati Reyn :') jadi jika suatu saat tidak akan dilanjut jangan timpuk Reyn ya. Huehehe... *bow

.

.

#WeAreOne


End file.
